The Guarantee
by AlexMegan-chan
Summary: Right, I went into this movie thinking it was going to be just some silly movie. Soon, I got attached to Mikey and Oona, so excited because obviously they were in love. Then, the fire nation attacked and everything changed. Oona's soul mate is Dan! Uhm, excuse me no. And did I imagine Mikey kind of itching at his wrist during Steph and Oona's party? Here's my take.


TiMER - The Guarantee

_Right, I went into this movie thinking it was going to be just some silly movie. Soon, I got attached to Mikey and Oona, so excited because obviously they were in love. Then, the fire nation attacked and everything changed. Oona's soul mate is Dan?! Uhm, excuse me no. And did I imagine Mikey kind of itching at his wrist during Steph and Oona's party? Well, anywho, here is how it should have went. Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>"Now, Oona, you realize that once the device is removed it damages the sensory area irreparably?" Patty asked, a little concerned.<p>

"Wait, where was that advice when I went?" Steph asked, snarkily.

Oona glared at Steph. "Uhm.. What does that mean exactly?" She asked the attendants.

"It means you can't get another timer implanted. Your other wrist isn't a viable option. One shot's all you got." Patty responded. Oona turned back to her sister, questioning her decision now.

"Okay, question. Do you think the timer actually works or is it just a self-fulfilling prophecy?" Steph hesitated, unsure what to say at first.

"The chicken.. the egg.. it's all a big clusterfuck." She shrugged. Oona thought on it for a moment before nodding and telling the attendant to continue. He prepared the gun and started counting.

"One.. two.."

**Chirp Chirp Chirp!**

The four stared blankly at the suddenly active timer. 5 hours, 30 minutes, and 4 seconds.

"What.. what is that? What's happening?" Oona asked, shocked.

"This is crazy!" Patty said, sharing an excited look with the other attendant.

"What? What's crazy?" Steph asked, obviously annoyed.

"I guess that somewhere out there, your 'one' just got a timer." The male attendant said, looking overjoyed.

"Holy shit.." Oona whispered.

"You're going to meet him tomorrow!" Patty exclaimed.

"No, no, no, no, no. You made a mistake. You just shorted it out or something. I mean there's no way. It can't be real. Even if it was it doesn't matter. Look, maybe it's Mikey and like he's the next person you're going to see or you know it could be someone else, I guess, I mean either way you're going to meet him so.. you're still getting it removed, right? " Steph glanced at Oona's face, sensing her awe and unsureness. "Oona, right?"

"I do- I don't know.. It's finally happening." Oona stared at her sister, hoping she would understand her amazement. After a moment of Steph sitting there with a pissed off expression on her face, she responded.

"Uhm.. I'll be in the car." Oona groaned as her sister left the room. The male attendant patted her shoulder. "You won't regret it." He then reminded her that Steph's removal needed to be paid for.

_(A/N- This is the end of the word for word from _

_the movie part, the rest is mostly of my creation, thanks.)_

_Later That Night_

Oona watched her timer count down with the clock and then zero out. Her heart raced. Who would it be? Oona wouldn't let her mind drift to Mikey, for fear of it not being him. She rubbed her eyes and realized that it was in fact midnight and she was now 30 years old. With a yawn she got up and padded softly into her bedroom to sleep a few hours before she got up for her morning jog.

_Around 7pm, Oona and Steph's Birthday Party_

Oona approached her mother's door, knowing she was late and was likely to get a reprimand. She poked her head in and no one noticed her yet. Steph was talking to a stocky built and handsome man, her mother, Marion, was entertaining various guests, and Mikey was.. _Mikey?! _Oona's eyes widened. Suddenly she heard her name. She looked up and Marion was there, pulling her hand.

"Happy birthday, sweetheart! We were worried you wouldn't be coming!" Oona smiled.

"No, mom, I'm here, sorry." Her mom nodded and drew the attention Oona and herself. There was a chorus of happy birthday exclamations and well wishes. Oona tried to look attentive as she scanned the crowd, trying to find Mikey's face again. She spotted him but was pulled in the other direction by Marion.

"Oona, have you met Steph's friend, Dan?" Oona glanced at her sister who was scowling at Oona's wrist.

"Hi." The stocky, handsome man Oona had seen earlier held out his hand and she lifted her head to smile at him. Their eyes met and she shook his hand.

"So nice to meet you finally, Steph doesn't stop talking about you." He said with a laugh. Steph blushed and shoved him softly. Marion tapped Oona's shoulder.

"I hope that you don't mind I invited Mikey." She said softly into her daughter's ear. Oona nodded.

"No, that's fine. Uhm, where is he, by the way?" Oona started to scan the crowd again.

"Talking about me behind my back?" A familiar joking voice came from behind her. Oona spun around and was confronted by a tan plaid dress shirt and a sort of matching brown hoodie. She took a deep breath before looking up to meet Mikey's eyes. The moment after their eyes met, Oona's timer started chirping, along with the freshly implanted timer on Mikey's wrist. His smile widened and Marion gasped.

"Do you need any more of a guarantee?" Mikey asked with a grin, which almost hid all of the sadness in his eyes. Oona wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her lips into his in a long deep kiss. After he pulled away for air, she rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "I'm sorry", into his ear. He simply planted a kiss on her head and wrapped his arms around her waist. Oona looked up and noticed that everyone had gone back to their previous business and her mother was fiddling with the radio in the corner. Suddenly a slow song came one and Oona looked up expectantly at Mikey.

"I'm not a great dancer.." He said hesitantly. She just smiled.

"Well, lucky for you, all you have to do for this one is hold onto me and sway." He beamed back and tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer.

"That I can do."

* * *

><p><em>This is pretty much it, I mean if the people want an epilouge or continuation, I could try to find it in the goodness of my heart to write one, but that's up to y'all. Thanks for reading and reviewing (; <em>

_Love, Megan_


End file.
